Spring in Winter
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Winter is not longer Winter.


**Karakura, 14 Desember 1997**

Bulan purnama bersinar pucat di tengah langit gelap musim dingin tak berbintang. Suhu yang rendah membuat sisa respirasi menjadi asap putih yang mengendap sementara di udara kemudian lenyap. Seorang gadis kecil berperawakan mungil duduk di ayunan taman sambil sesekali mencoba menghangatkan tangannya yang tak bersarung tangan, bergantian antara saling menggosokkan kedua telapak tangan dengan meniupinya.

Sebuah suara akan derap langkah terdengar samar, namun semakin lama semakin jelas di pendengaran gadis kecil berambut hitam sebahu tersebut. Ketika dia mendongak, mata beriris violet miliknya menangkap sosok seorang bocah lelaki berambut orange sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan nafas memburu serta sedang mendekap erat sebuah kotak biola lusuh tapi tampak terawat.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar mengetahui kedatangan si bocah, lalu beranjak dari ayunan yang sejak sebelum senja menghilang sudah didudukinya sambil menyerukan nama si bocah lelaki berambut orange tersebut. Ayunan tersebut bergoyang ringan karena gerakan si anak perempuan.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Rukia," ucap si bocah lelaki, merasa bersalah karena membuat temannya sejak kecil itu menunggu kama.

Rukia menggeleng kuat-kuat, membuat sebagian rambutnya terayun dan menampar pipinya halus. "Tidak apa-apa Ichigo, tak masalah," kata Rukia. "Yang penting sekarang, ayo mainkan musik itu," pintanya bersemangat dan menggebu-gebu.

Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat perilaku Rukia. Kemudian dengan hati-hati dia mengeluarkan sebuah biola dari kotaknya, dan memposisikan biola itu sedemikian rupa di pundaknya. Ketika tongkat penggesek biola menyentuh senar, irama musik violin sonata no. 7 karya Ludwig Beethoven mulai mengalun. Perlahan dalam benak keduanya sakura seolah bersemi, menyeret mereka berdua dalam ilusi akan nuansa musim semi yang indah.

SPRING IN WINTER  
>A BLEACH FANFICTION<br>WRITTEN BY GOKUDERA J. VIE  
>DISCLAIMER : BELACH © TITE KUBO<br>VIOLIN SONATA NO. 7, SPRING © LUDWIG BEETHOVEN  
>WARNING : OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, DSB. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!<p>

**Seireitei, 14 Februari 2004**

"Nngghh!"

Ichigo mengangkat tangannya ke atas sambil menautkan jari-jarinya, melakukan peregangan. Dihirupnya juga udara pagi musim semi yang segar. Setelahnya, diturunkan tangannya untuk dimasukkan ke saku celana seragam sekolahnya.

Saat itu dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, dan harus melewati taman untuk berangkat ke sana. Berhubung sekarang adalah musim semi, di kanan kiri jalan penuh akan pemandangan pohon sakura dan segala macam bunga yang bisa mekar. Dan Ichigo sangat menyukai musim semi.

"Yo, Ichigo!" seseorang menyapa pria berambut orange itu sambil menepuk pundaknya.

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya. "Oh, selamat pagi, Renji!" dia menyapa seseorang tersebut yang ternyata bernama Renji. Renji ini, memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah yang dikuncir menyerupai model nanas.

"Oh ya, Ichi, kudengar Rukia sudah kembali dari Amerika ya?" Tanya Renji dengan mata yang mengikuti sosok murid perempuan SMA elit Seireitei yang baru saja berjalan melewati mereka.

"Seperti itulah," jawab Ichigo cuek.

"Hei, hei, kau kenapa sih? Harusnya kau senang bukan kalau cinta pertamamu itu pulang?" Renji mengembalikan fokusnya pada Ichigo.

Ichigo menggumam sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, cinta pertama apa? Aku dan dia kan hanya teman kecil," sanggah Ichigo kemudian. "Lagi pula, belum tentu juga kan dia kenal denganku. Aku sendiri belum sempat bertemu dengannya sejak kemarin."

"Che," decak Renji. "Ternyata pria paling populer di sekolah ini sangat kikuk dalam urusan percintaan," komentarnya.

Sontak, Ichigo memelototi Renji. "Hentikan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Alihkan saja system kerja otakmu yang isinya tentang wanita dan main itu ke pelajaran!" sindirnya, "Kau sudah mengerjakan pe-er fisika?" Tanya Ichigo kemudian, dan gerbang sekolah tinggal berjarak satu jalan raya.

Renji yang tadinya hendak marah, tidak jadi marah. "Ah, sial! Aku lupa," katanya panic. "Kau sudah selesai Ichigo?"

Ichigo menyeringai. "Tentu saja sudah. Tapi tenang, aku tidak akan memperlihatkannya padamu!"

Tanpa disadari keduanya, ada yang memperhatikan keduanya dari balik kaca jendela sebuah mobil yang baru saja terparkir di dekat pintu gerbang SMA Karakura-Ichi tempat Renji juga Ichigo bersekolah. Sebuah pandangan dari sepasang mata amethyst milik seorang gadis mungil.

# # #

"Selamat pagii!" sambut Kurotsuchi Mayuri, sang wali kelas 11 tempat Ichigo dan Renji ditempatkan. Orang satu ini terkenal gila dan nyentrik, seharusnya khas seorang professor, tapi entah kenapa yang satu ini tidak ada gambaran seorang professor.

Semua, anak sekelas, dalam keadaan hening. Terang saja, siapa juga yang ingin membuat masalah dengan guru kimia ini? Bisa-bisa dijadikan bahan percobaan nanti.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, seorang pindahan dari Amerika!" kata Mayuri melanjutkan. "Hei, kau, ayo masuk!" Mayuri memberi perintah pada si murid baru untuk memasuki kelas dengan nada yang,… err,… sedikit ketus. Yah, tipikal orang terganggu.

Si murid baru melangkahkan kaki. Seorang gadis mungil dengan tinggi sekitar 140cm juga rambut hitam agak kebiruan. Gadis yang satu ini tidak memakai seragam SMA Karakura, melainkan sebuah baju bebas berupa baju terusan sepanjang lutut berwarna putih dan ungu.

Tapi bila yang membuat sekelas membelalakkan mata adalah bahwa tas yang dibawa si gadis ini adalah sebuah tas kelinci yang sering dipakai oleh anak TK, lain lagi dengan Ichigo. Yang membuat pemuda tampan dengan rambut orange itu membelalakkan mata adalah sosok itu sudah sangat dikenalnya sejak berada di tingkatan TK. Orang yang sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu selalu ditunggu Ichigo kepulangannya.

Si gadis itu memperkenalkan diri, "Nama saya Kuchiki Rukia, pindahan dari Amerika. Mulai sekarang saya akan menjadi murid di kelas ini, mohon bantuannya!" kemudian menunduk sedikit ke arah para teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru.

Ya, dialah teman kecil Ichigo. Seseorang yang berbagi music dan musim semi yang sama dengannya. Kuchiki Rukia.

"Baiklah Rukia, kau akan duduk disebelah Kurosaki Ichigo karena hanya tempat itu yang kosong. Penduduk aslinya sedang masuk rumah sakit," kata Mayuri seenaknya memutuskan.

"Baik, sensei!" kata Rukia.

Satu yang dipertanyakan Ichigo dalam pikirannya, masihkan Rukia ingat padanya?

# # #

Tidak ada sedikit pun kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan 'Kuchiki Rukia'. Bicara di dalam kelas bisa membahayakan nyawa, sedangkah saat istirahat siang, gadis cantik dan mungil tersebut dikelilingi oleh para fans barunya.

"Hhhh,…" Ichigo menghela nafas sebelum beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Begitu mencapai pintu kelas, tanpa diduga, Rukia menyeru padanya.

"Tunggu! Kurosaki!" teriaknya sambil berdiri, tersenyum meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang mengelilinginya kemudian mengejar Ichigo yang berdiri menunggu dengan pandangan heran tertuju pada Rukia.

Saat mereka berdiri bersisian, kelihatan sekali kekontrasan mereka. Padahal dulu, pada saat yang lampau, tinggi keduanya sejajar. Sekali lagi membuat Ichigo menaikkan alisnya. Tapi sepertinya Rukia tidak mengizinkan Ichigo untuk berpikir terlalu lama karena gadis itu segera menariknya pergi,… ke atap sekolah.

BRAK!

Pintu atap terbuka dengan suara keras, tentunya dibuka oleh Rukia dan bukannya terbuka sendiri. Segera, terpaan badai kelopak sakura menyerbu mereka, Ichigo dan Rukia. Rukia pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Ichigo. Berbalik, menatap teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Ichigo? Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. "Bukankah pemandangan disini mengingatkan tentang masa lalu?"

Ichigo memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Mendongak, menunduk, memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling. "Tidak juga," jawabnya. "Karena sekarang adalah sekarang, masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Musim dingin biarlah membeku, dan musim semi biarlah bersemi. Kita juga sudah bukan anak-anak lagi," katanya panjang. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sepertinya kau menyusut ya?"

Ctak!

Muncul urat kemarahan di dahi Rukia.

"Begitukah sikapmu pada teman yang lama tidak ada kabar? Dan aku tidak pendek, kau saja yang terlalu tinggi!" bantah Rukia sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menatap Ichigo dengan kesal dan angkuh.

"Hihihi," Ichigo tertawa pelan. "Angkuhmu itu tidak berubah tapi ya?"

"Isengmu itu juga kok!" balas Rukia cemberut.

Lama terdiam. Secara perlahan tapi pasti, senyum mulai terukir di bibir keduanya.

"Yah, kurasa aku setuju ada beberapa hal yang tidak berubah dari masa lalu," kata Ichigo.

"Dan aku juga mengakui ada begitu banyak hal yang berubah seiring berjalannya waktu," kata Rukia. "Tapi aku berharap permainan biolamu tidak berubah selama tujuh tahun ini. Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukan permainanmu itu," lanjutnya sambil berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas, diikuti Ichigo di belakangnya.

Di bawah, terdapat sekumpulan murid yang sedang bermain sepak bola, makan siang, atau bahkan hanya duduk sambil mengobrol biasa. Sementara, jejeran pohon sakura mempersembahkan pemandangan warna _pink_ yang indah.

"_Winter is not longer winter_," gumam Rukia. "Segalanya sudah berubah, dari ilusi menjadi nyata. Kali ini _spring in winter_ tidak lagi mengalun di malam dingin dengan bulan yang pucat, tapi juga di siang yang cerah berhiaskan badai kelopak sakura. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tersenyum." Rukia menatap Ichigo yang bersender pada pagar pembatas. "Aku senang kau tidak melupakanku," ucapnya. "Tadaima, Ichigo."

"Okaeri, Rukia."

FIN


End file.
